During the coarse cutting-up of e.g. cattle carcasses, the carcass is first cleaved symmetrically along the spine and then each carcass half is separated into two parts, usually between the tenth and eleventh rib. The two resulting carcass parts are supported from an over-head rail system via roller hooks engaged under the Achilles' tendon on the leg part and under the corresponding tendon of the shoulder part.
Prior attempts to simplify and speed up the cutting-up of such carcass parts have involved so called line systems, that is the part has been conveyed in a line past a plurality of cutting-up stations, wherein specific meat parts have been cut away in each separate station. However, such cutting-up is time-consuming and thus costly and also requires lots of space and brings about difficulties regarding further transport of the cut away pieces to final cutting-up stations.
Moreover, in such prior technique it is difficult to change the cutting-up patterns in order to meet changing consumer demands. Furthermore, the prior art technique leaves much to be desired as to ergonometrical work conditions, since the cutting-up is performed as an over-head operation and certain meat parts have to be cut loose as a large piece which has a substantial weight. Thus, the butcher not only has to perform over-head cutting but also has to carry the cut loose meat piece, which is slippery and cold. Moreover, the butcher has to pull horizontally on the meat piece he is cutting loose in order to keep the incisions open to further cutting without damaging the meat piece.